


Threats

by Jackolidus



Series: Justin and Justin [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Mild Space Violence, Robots, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus
Series: Justin and Justin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Threats

Several sleeps in, and Justin was able to see. Everything was very blurry, but he could tell people apart, at least. He knew Matt had dark hair, the Doc had greenish skin and a lab coat, and the captain was very short and silver. He was in a room with all of them, slightly embarrassed to have been helped into his clothes by Matt. He was having trouble moving his original limbs. The Doc said it was typical. 

Justin found his way to a chair and sat down, sitting up very straight for a moment before wincing at the strain on his back and getting comfortable. Matt sat down right next to him. 

“Hello, Ripper,” the captain said. “How are you?”

Justin smiled in the general direction of his captain. “My memory is still fucked but I can see a little better.”

“And your head?”

“Feels so much better. No more persistent headache.” 

The captain made an approving noise. “That’s good. I’m glad you’re recovering.”

“Thank you.”

The captain stood up and leaned over the table, looking at something. “Since you still aren’t well enough to go on missions, and have no recollection of going on missions in the first place, I am willing to transport you back to your home planet. Or to any port you would like.”

Justin frowned. “Until I’m better? Or forever?”

“You are no longer useful, Ripper. You’re a waste of my resources.” The captain sighed carefully. “I don’t want you to think that I haven’t appreciated your help. Your charisma has gotten us out of many bad situations. You will be agreeing to an honorable discharge from my ship.”

“Does he get a medal?” Matt asked sarcastically. “Captain, not to undermine your authority, but this is probably the worst deal ever made. He doesn’t know anything about space and you want to kick us off your ship to the nearest port or planet and he’s going to be defenseless and wounded.”

“He will be receiving multiple medals, but I can’t say the same for you if you choose to go with him.” The captain stood up straight, speaking directly to Matt. “He doesn’t have a choice, Ericson. He either takes the medals or I lock him up and leave him at the next port. And if I have to lock you up, too, then so be it.”

“And there will be no medal for me,” Matt said, flatly. 

“No, you will be a deserter. When we find you, we will kill you.”

Justin thought that was a little bit harsh. He and Matt clearly had some background. They’d clearly meant a lot to each other before Justin had to go and ruin it all. And now the captain wanted to kill Matt, just because he wanted to help Justin survive in an unfamiliar world. 

“You really expect me to abandon him? He doesn’t know up from down, here.”

The captain didn’t miss a beat. “If you fear me, you will do as I say. That’s all I’ll say about it. You will make your decision and report back to me within the hour.”

Justin swallowed. “I’ll take the medals,” he blurted. “I’ll do anything you want, but you have to promise you won’t kill him.”

“Cross me, Ripper, and I’ll kill you both with my bare hands.”

“Kill me, then,” Justin said, summoning something from deep within himself. Courage? He wasn’t sure. “Kill me twice, see if I care. I can’t remember a single detail about my entire fucking life. I’m defenseless, I can’t see, I can barely walk. But I know there’s a reason my name is Ripper. I’m sure you respected me before. How many times have you trusted me with your life?”

The captain’s arms were crossed. “I have killed many people that I trusted. The simple truth is that Ericson knows too much. If I let him go, what is to stop him from turning my whole career into dust?”

“If you keep being such a pain in the ass, we just might have to. I might not know who to tell, but I’ll scream it from the hilltops. ‘Some short silver asshole is a fucking space pirate and has a hit out on me!’” Justin yelled. “See? Easy.”

The captain stayed silent, arms still crossed. 

“As of right now, since you haven’t actually killed or maimed anyone in my presence, I don’t feel compelled to turn you in to anyone. Because I have no reason to complain. You’ve offered me a place to stay, medals, to take me home. You’ve been nothing but kind.” Justin frowned and leaned in. “But if you kill Ericson, just because he has a conscience and you don’t, I’ll make you wish you’d never taken us in.”

The captain silently dismissed them and Matt wrapped an arm around Justin to half-carry him back to their room. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Matt hissed.

Justin straightened up as best he could. “No. The captain’s gonna give us whatever we want. I think I proved myself.”

“There’s a difference between proving yourself and getting your balls cut off by a pirate.”

Justin stopped moving and forced Matt to look him in the face. “I will not let anything bad happen to you,” he promised. It felt good. He felt like he was in control. 

Matt swallowed and turned his head. “I wish I could trust you, Rip.”


End file.
